Silent Crys
by zoeboo61
Summary: Jay and Lindsy are close friends and live at Camp Half Blood. Jay doesn't have any family left and Lindsy helps him. Read the story to find out more!


**Hey peebles! I started reading Percy Jackson and i really like it! So here is my story for it! I hope you like it! Review, follow, and favorite for more!**

**Chapter 1**

Jay looked around, his eyes in slits as he unsheathed his swords. He slowly tucked his black hair behind his ear and glared at any movement. A dummy flew up from the ground; it was made of straw and had a red T-shirt that read 'Camp Death.' The dummy had a brown wooden sword in its straw hand, a wooden shield in the other. A bucket was used as a helmet.

Jay sliced the dummy's head off and whipped around revealing another dummy. Jay dropped his swords and threw his daggers at the dummy's head. The daggers hit right in it's mouth. Jay looked in the corner of his eye and saw an arrow wiz past his face. Jay unhooked his axe from his belt and back-threw it at the dummy. The axe broke right threw the bow and into the T-shirt of the dummy.

"Aww, that took forever to make that bow!" Lindsy came from that shadows and giggled. Jay smiled and clipped his axe back to his belt. Lindsy picked up his swords and handed tham to him. He took them gingerly and snatched his daggers.

"That wasn't to hard," Jay commented. He smirked and started walking back to his cabin. Lindsy frowned and followed him.

"I could of made it harder," she challenged. That got Jay's attention. He looked back at her and unsheathed his swords.

"Alright," he murmured as he handed her one of his swords. "Challenge me." Jay got into an attack position and grinned. Lindsy narrowed her eyes and smiled. She took one step forward and jabbed at Jay's feet. Jay took a step back blocking the jab and he whipped at her feet. Lindsey yelped and jumped backward, falling to the ground.

Jay laughed and helped her up. "You alright?" He asked still chuckling. Lindsey giggled and took his hand. She stood up and nodded.

"I'm fine," Lindsey gave him his sword back and smiled; her smiled was beautiful. Her teeth where white, she had brown milk-chocolate hair with grassy green eyes. Her lips where thick, her lips where a very cherry color. She was the daughter of Hades.

Jay smiled at the sight of her smile. He was just an thirteen year-old boy. He had blond hair with blue eyes, his lips where thin and they where are weird color that he couldn't explain. He was the son of Apollo.

He gazed toward the lake and took of his shirt. "Wanna swim?" He asked her. Lindsy laughed and ran towards the water. Jay followed her laughing and smiling. His heart was thumping when his feet hit the water as he did an canon-ball.

Lindsy dived in and resurfaced laughing and smiling. Jay splashed at her still laughing. She went under the water and grabbed his legs. She yanked hard forcing him to go under the water. He opened his eyes while under; it was murky and gross looking. He kept swimming and found a shell. He grabbed it and swam back to the surface. Lindsy smiled when she saw him.

"I was worried! You were under for a very long time!" Lindsy splashed at him and smiled. Jay stuffed the shell in his pocket and splashed her back.

A loud thumping sounded in the distance. Chiron came by the lake, tears in his eyes. "Jay.." He murmured. Jay's smile diapered and he went to the shore.

"What is it Chiron?" He asked the Centor. Jay's stomach dropped once Chiron handed Jay his brothers helmet.

"He died in battle, we are very sorry for your loose Jay," Chiron gave Jay the helmet and he galloped away.

Tears clouded Jay's eyes and he looked into the helmet. Lindsy got out of the water and looked at the helmet. "Oh no.. Jay.." Jay threw the helmet on the ground and ran toward his cabin. He slammed the door and locked it. Jay knelt on his knees and cried into his pillow. Salty tears drenched the pillow as he cried.

A knock sounded on the door and a voice shouted. "Jay! Please let me in!" It was Lindsy, her voice seemed shaky. She knew Jay's brother was the only family he had left.

"Go away!" Jay shouted with a clump in his throat. Tears still in his eyes as he shouted.

"Jay! Please! I know you don't have any family let but.. You still have me Jay! You still have me!" She echoed. Jay looked up from his pillow and walked to the door. He unlocked it and he saw Lindsy's face. It was red and puffy. "You still have me," Lindsy repeated. She hugged his as he cried into her shoulder.


End file.
